The Clock
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: One clock seems to explain Kurt and Blaine's relationship better than they can.


**Author's Note:** This is a story that I like to call REFINING. Just a story I can practice my writing without feeling TOO pressured. Enjoy!?

**Summary: **One clock seems to explain Kurt and Blaine's relationship better than they can.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

The Clock

Chapter 1

* * *

The clock was set to 3:53, yet actual time was about 4:38. Yes, the clock was broken, but the clock used to display the correct time. All clocks in Kurt's house used to display the correct time, but now all clocks in the house—the microwave clock, the coffee maker clock, the alarm clock, and even the iPod dock clock—have lost time, just as Kurt has lost track of time. Be aware this story isn't about the misreading of clocks or about clocks at all. It's about Kurt. And, it's about his time NOT spent with Blaine. Well to tell you the truth, this story is a little about clocks. Or, at least it's start with a clock. This clock doesn't display 3:53 not 4:38, but on its screen shows 12:22.

Kurt sits at his desk typing up the last few words to his report. His eyes are red and his brain is fried. Kurt had spent the last few hours finishing his homework, so he'd have more time for the weekend. He wonders how someone can just give him 26 letters and a handful of punctuation, yet expect him to create a work of art with none-the-less 1000 words. The assignment wasn't fair to begin with, but assigning it today—a Friday—is torture.

Kurt's iPhone rings. It's a text message from Blaine. It reads: I've got something for you. Meet me outside near the bleachers.

There are three things Blaine says to Kurt on a daily basis through text. 1) "Good morning! See you at school." 2) "I see you", which is mostly said when he sees him in the halls, but is too far away to say it to Kurt face to face. 3) "Good night. I love you." Anything else Blaine has to say comes out of his mouth during lunch or in the halls on the way to 4th period, between kisses.

Earlier today, when period 6 was over Kurt placed the books he didn't need to take home in his locker. Off to the bleachers he went like Blaine told him to. He thought about what Blaine could have for him. In his mind he thought of many things, such as a holiday pen or pencil, a flower, a boner, or homework that Blaine didn't understand and would need help on. But, Kurt was wrong about all of it.

From a distance Kurt saw Blaine sitting on the bleachers with his arms crossed, trying to cover up something. Kurt stepped up the flight of stairs and walked across row f, where Blaine had been sitting. He sits down and says, "Blaine how was school today?"

"It was fine. Chemistry was more difficult than usual. I might need your help with it tonight." Blaine then placed a box in Kurt's hands. "There you go."

In Kurt's hands was a red box with white, silky ribbon tied into a bow on top. Although, Kurt knew he was to open it, he couldn't help but think that wrapping was just too good to open it. "I can't open this!"

"Why not?"

"The wrapping is too good." Kurt joked with Blaine as he reached for one of the bottom corners of the box. As soon as he ripped the tiniest piece of paper off, he knew what it was. Kurt had been asking for one for a long time, but had never really gotten to it.

"Blaine, it's perfect!" In Kurt's hands, now, was a box with a clock on it. In big letters, the box read: BLUE RETRO CLOCK. Of course, it's no big deal to you that Blaine bought a Blue Retro Clock for Kurt, but to Kurt, it's all he wanted for Christmas! Granted, it's not Christmas yet, he still wanted one and now he's got one!

Kurt opened the box to make sure the clock was the perfect shape and color. He gasps at how perfect it is. "God, it's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine gets in Kurt's face, his eyes brighter than the sun. If you had the best hearing in the world, you'd hear his heart beating faster. As an effect, you'd hear Kurt's follow. He had been waiting all day to do it, and now was the time. Blaine reached in for a kiss. At first it was a quick peck, but then he kissed him twice and three times. Kurt placed the box next to him and grabbed Blaine's waist to pull him in closer. Blaine began to use tongue, his kisses getting deeper and deeper, more passionate. He reached his hand free of Kurt's hair and placed it on his thigh. He rubbed up and down, each time getting closer and closer to his cock.

Kurt pushed away from Blaine and their lips popped. "Right here? Really, Blaine? We will finish this at home Mr."


End file.
